Our Times ver 2
by Maso-chan
Summary: Tsuna getting married...but a pink smoke surrender him and his guardians taking them to... Lizzy Ai Smith a very very scary psycho is about to send her Master piece to her editor but got caugh in a pink smoke...


**HELLOOOOOOOOO! Ok, I know I said I deleted Our times but I was bored so I decided to rewrite it! **

**But I'm not sure that I correct my grammar mistake ... sorry about that!m(_ _)m  
**

**Right now I'm not sure how I will end this fanfic so you can suggest me in your review!:D  
**

* * *

**Somewhere in the world **

Somewhere in the world

Well, hello everyone! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and today is my 20th birthday as well as my wedding day. Yes, that's right! I'm finally going to marry Kyoko-chan! I'm so happy! Today is the perfect day for my dream to come true! Nothing, nothing can ruin it! Not even some random assassins or hitmans!

Right now I'm in the ceremony room. It looks exactly like my heritance ceremony room. Some of my guardians arrived to congratulate me.

-Sniff sniff congratulation Jyuudaime!(This is my best friend and right-hand Gokudera Hayato. He is hot headed and I'm suspecting him to be secretly going out with Haru…)

-Ha ha ha, congratulation Tsuna! (This is my other best friend Yamamoto Takeshi, a carefree baseball player. At least, he used to be one…By the way, he's still single for the ladies out there!)

-Congratulation Tsuna-nii! (A/N: I made Lambo call Tsuna 'Tsuna-nii' in the future) (That's my cute little bro! He's turning 12 this year. He has a big crush on I-pin but he is too shy to confess...)

-CONGRATULATION SAWADA! BE EXTREMELY HAPPY WITH KYOKO! (Ah…this is my brother in law, a very EXTREME, cheerful and shiny guy, Sasagawa Ryohei. He recently married Hana Kurokawa, one of my classmate in middle school.)

-SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD!

-YOU TOO OCTOPUS-HEAD!

-Ma ma, calm down Sempai, Hayato.

-DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME DAMNIT!

-Hn… Congratulation (Oh…this is my cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. A very scary man, and you don't want to annoy him! I'm sure he is making out with Chrome when Mukuro's not here…)

-Oya, oya I never think that there would be a girl who would marry you Sawada Tsunayohi. (Speaking of the devil… He's Rokudo Mukuro, my mist guardian, and very possessive with Chrome. I do not want to be in the same room when he discovers what Hibari and Chrome are doing in their room...)

-Congratulation bossu… (This cute and shy one is Chrome Dokuro, my other mist guardian. This beauty is a powerful illusionist. )

-Thank you mina.

And boom! A pink smoke circles us… Another time travel! Uh…yay?

In some other random parallel universe

YEEEEESSSSSS! After 5 years of hard work, I finally finished my manuscript! MY MASTERPIECE! Thanks to this I will become famous, rich and finally recognized by the world of literature! And they'll stop calling me a writer who can't write! Holding my master piece, I break danced in the middle of my bedroom.

I, LIZZY AI SMITH WILL CONQUER THE WORLD OF LITERATURE! MUHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH! koff koff…think I'm over doing it…

Then suddenly a pink smoke circles me and pouf! I disappear from my world…

14rd October 1880. Vongola mansion.

Vongola Primo is a calm, kind and sane mafia boss. Today was a perfect day: no mountain of paper work, birds chirping in the garden (which is rare) and his guardians didn't even start a fight. It was perfect, too perfect. His HI was screaming to him that something big was coming but he doesn't wants to listen to it... Who would want to ruin such a good day?

He was with his guardians in the dining room eating, when suddenly…

BOOM! An explosion was heard and pink smoke filled the room

Immediately his friends were on a fighting stence. But what they see was the most unexpected thing in their life…

-Euhh… where are we?

-Jyuudaime, are you ok?

-Hai Gokudera-kun. I'm fine

-Ha ha ha, seems like everyone ok.

-WHERE THE EXTREMELY HECK ARE WE?

-SHUT UP STUPID LAWN-HEAD!

-Ku fu fu fu fu… Sawada Tsunayoshi you know that I hate it when you drag me and my little Chrome in your stupid mafia story…

-Herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death.

-Please Hibari-san, stop. I will fight you whenever you want but not now, said a very calm Tsuna. (Thanks to Reborn he is finally able to act like a decent boss)

-Lambo-san is hungry!Tsuna-nii gives Lambo-san candy! NOW!

-Who are you guys? demanded Giotto, who just snapped off daze.

-We are… we are…, hesitated Tsuna not wanting to change the past.

-Vongola Jyuudaime's family, answered a little baby with a (cute) fedora.

-RRREBBOORRNN? I TROUGH YOU WAS IN VACANTION ON HAWAII WITH BIANCHI!

-Well it seems that I'm not anymore. Dame-Tsuna, I'm tired. Go explain who we are to Primo. Understood?

-Hai! Even now I need to listen to Reborn…what a loser I am…

On that note, Reborn disappears to god know where…

-Gokudera-kun could you begin?

-Hai! I'm Gokudera Hayato Storm guardian and right-hand of the tenth.

-Ha ha ha, Yamamoto Takeshi Rain guardian.

-I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! EXREMLY HAPPY TO MEET YOU! I'M EXTREMELY THE SUN GUARDIAN!

-MUHAHHAHAHA! I'M THE GREAT LIGHTNING GUARDIAN LAMBO-SAMA BOW TO ME! YOU PEASANT, GO BRING ME CANDIES NOOOOWW!

-Ku fu fu fu fu … I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is Chrome Dokuro Mist guardian.

-Hn. Hibari Kyoya. Cloud.

Tsuna mentally thanks god that after all these years, Hibari finally began to interact with the other guardians and people.

-And me I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada Sky guardian.

-Ok…said a perplex G. so basically you are saying that you are the tenth Vongola boss and his guardians?

-Yes.

-WWHHHHAAATTT?

All Primo's guardians shouted…except of Daemon and Alaude. Too cool to do that sort of stupid thing…

You surely want to know where the fucking heck, I the great, the fabulous, the marvelous Lizzy Ai Smith was? Well let's say that I was unconscious in the corner… I know I'm pathetic…

* * *

**Do not forgot to review! Ciao ciao~**


End file.
